Something I Never Expected Happened (Re-write)
by Stupid dreams of the betrayed
Summary: As the title says, it is a re-write of my fic. OOCness in here and since last time many of you complained about the harem so this time I will at least give a warning. Harem is in here so sorry harem haters. Once again OOCness in here and its pretty strong. And this fic is pretty crappy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS, THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF MY FIRST FIC, THAT FIC WAS A TOTAL CRAP THAT WAS PRODUCED BY A TOTAL NEWBIE WRITER WHIS WAS ME. I CAN'T GUARENTEE THAT THIS FIC WILL BE A GOOD ONE BUT AT LEAST I CAN ASSURE THAT IT WILL BE A BIT BETTER. AND I FORGOT TO MENTION MY THANKS TO [GRAY STANBLOOD], THAT PERSON WAS THE ONE THAT CONVINCED ME TO PUBLISH THAT FIC AS I KEPT ON DELETING IT, SO ONCE AGAIN, THANKS GRAY STANBLOOD!**

**OOCness WILL PROBABLY BE ONE OF THE THINGS THAT YOU GUYS SHOULD BE AWARE OF BEFORE READING.**

**ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP, I'M STARTING THIS RE-WRITE.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE CHANGE**

On an ordinary day of the service club, a banter of one Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino was ongoing, and the poor third member of that club which was Yuigahama Yui, were forced to hear it from start to the end that doesn't seem to be coming some time soon because she couldn't force herself to banter to stop them as the intelligence level of that banter was too high for her.

To the relief of Yuigahama, the banter was forced to a stop because the door of the clubroom was slid open with a lot of force making a loud noise, which was accompanied with the loud voice of a council president.

"Seeeennnnpaaaaaaiiiiiii!"

That one word made Hikigaya froze, reason was that he knew when she comes to the clubroom like that it means labor work for him and that equals to a total pain in the ass.

"Isshiki, before you say anything, let me say something and do as I say," Isshiki nodded to this, "step outside of this room for a bit," she did as he said.

The moment Isshiki stepped out of the the room, Hikigaya disappeared from his sit and in an instant was at the door, closing it and blocking it with his leg while leaning to the door frame, effectively locking Isshiki out.

It took a bit of time before Isshiki realized what was going on and then started to bang the door and shouting at him to open the door.

Her pleas fell to the deaf ears of a blank faced Hikigaya.

"Hikigaya-kun, I think that is going a bit too far, you don't even know what she came here for," said Yukinoshita with Yuigahama nodding.

"Well I know that but usually that way of her coming bursting through the door means she have labor work for me. Usually would have been fine but I'm kind of really tired today, don't know why though."

"I can understand that but at least give her a chance to speak for a bit, you might end up hurting her feelings Hikki," for the first time since the banter, Yuigahama finally get to talk, or at least voice her opinion.

"That one chance might end up being her chance to drag me to wherever that work is you know?" he deadpanned.

"Hikigaya-kun, the banging is getting weaker, she might end up cryi-"

Yukinoshita was cut halfway her sentence by the sound of sobbing outside the clubroom.

"Hikki, you made her cry!"

"I knew this was coming," Yukinoshita shook her head with a disappointed sigh.

"You went too far this time Hikki, apologize this instant!" Hikigaya ended up feeling guilty so he relented and opened the door.

He half expected that Isshiki would look at him while giving a sly look but to his shock, she was sitting on the floor, sobbing and rubbing her eyes," Senpai is a jerk…"

…

…

…

…

Hikigaya's mind went blank. This was the first time he saw Isshiki like this, it was too realistic to call it her acting so he deducted that she was crying for real.

"H-Hey, why are you crying?" he felt the heavy stares from his back coming from Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

Isshiki didn't answer; she stood up and went inside the clubroom. She took a chair and sat down, all the while continuing to sob and rubbing her eyes. This made Yukinoshita and Yuigahama glare at Hikigaya.

Yuigahama's glare was cute, but for some reason it amplified the scariness and coldness of Yukinoshita's glare. Their glare was saying all that was all on their mind, things such as 'this guy is hopeless' and 'insensitive as always' and the like.

Those glares broke Hikigaya's defense and apologized, "sorry that I took it too far, I'll do as you say so stop crying already."

Not even a second after he said that, Isshiki's head rose up and showed her face to Hikigaya, her sly smile fully bloomed on her face.

"Then tomorrow go out with me and I'll forgive you."

Hikigaya, for the second time of the day, froze. So did the other two member of the service club. They have been had by the sly fox named Isshiki Iroha. The revelation that the Iroha faked her crying shocked them, but what shocked them the most was what Iroha said not long ago.

Iroha just straight out asked Hikigaya out, 'go out with me' is just the same as saying 'go on a date with me'. Those thoughts registered in the minds of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. The two girls felt a bit regret for doing what they did to Hikigaya because they was the one that made Hikigaya believe Iroha's acting. They might be the reason that Hikigaya may become a thing with Iroha.

But what registered to Hikigaya's mind was 'go out with me tomorrow' means 'my weekend is disturbed' as the next day was the weekdays. This guy is as dense as a rock, maybe even denser. He didn't even think of the possibility of Iroha asking him out in a romantic way. But he had already said that he'd do as she says and he is a man of his word so he had no choice but agree.

"*Sigh* Alright, just tell me the details later. You have my number right?" he received a nod from Iroha that had an expression that mixed shock and shyness. "I'll go with you just this one time. So, what are you here for?" Hikigaya completely dismissed the whole situation like it was nothing, shocking the three girls.

But then it dawned to them; Hikigaya was a dumb dense guy so he probably missed the whole meaning of what Isshiki said. It made Yukinoshita and Yuigahama let out a sigh of relief and Isshiki to be disappointed.

"I only came here to hang out for a bit since the council work is already finished for the month, so I'll be free this whole month. But then Senpai just went and locked me out of the room. How cruel!" Isshiki made a cute pout. "I even brought cookies and a max coffee for you. Since Senpai is mean to me today I won't give you the cookies."

That didn't really bother Hikigaya so he asked," what about the max coffee?"

A megawatt smile formed on Iroha's face, making Hikigaya think that she was at least giving it to him, but then she took out the drink and brought it right in front of her face "I will drink it in front of you."

Now that had Hikigaya lose all composure. Words couldn't be formed and his mind shut down for a bit. His face then went blank and unfocused. What Iroha was about to do was probably the worst kind of torture Hikigaya could ever think of.

After a while of enjoying the look like the world would crumble apart on Hikigaya's face, Iroha decided that she had enough of teasing him and walked over to him to place the coffee in front of him.

"I was just kidding, I know how much you love this drink so I'm giving it to you."

Hikigaya then faced Iroha and looked at her like she was an angel, but then he remembered the sly foxy personality of hers and his face went back to his usual composed face.

The rest of the day went normal and soon it was time for them to go home.

_**(Line Break)**_

On the way to the gate of the school, Hikigaya and the other two members of the service club and Iroha was stopped by Miura Yumiko.

Apparently after Hikigaya helped with Yumiko's request of finding out Hayama Hayato's choice of subject for the next year, she decided to thank him by treating Hikigaya to a meal. Hikigaya of course didn't refuse free meal and agreed to her, albeit a bit suspicious of her intention as it came out of nowhere.

On that meal, Yumiko found out that Hikigaya was actually really fun to hang out with once she got to know him well. What she especially found interesting about him the most is that when he thinks aloud, meaning that whatever that he says is usually the truth. A week after that, she asked him out again, this time as a request to help her study.

Why she didn't ask Hayama for help you might ask, well a few weeks before she treated Hikigaya to the meal, she confessed to Hayama and was rejected. Hayama said something about it being better for her to stop liking him 'cause the one that she likes isn't what she really sees in him, and after that, it became awkward for them so Yumiko kept her distance.

Anyway, on that study session with Hikigaya, she consulted about Hayama with Hikigaya and his solution for that was simple, he told her to talk to Hayama and she did. Surprisingly, that worked and they made up, though Yumiko gave up on Hayama.

Since then, Yumiko was on good terms with Hikigaya and became a frequent visitor of the service club, which brings to the current situation.

"Sorry that I didn't show up today, kinda busy with something," Yumiko ran over to them.

"It's fine, not like you're a member of something. In fact, I'm actually surprised that you came over to the club everyday," Hikigaya once thought that she became a member of the club but was told that she was only visiting.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not a member. Should I join the service club?" asked Yumiko.

"Why ask us? It's your decision whether you want to join or not," Hikigaya said and then mumbled, "Besides, when you come over, what you do is basically just talking with Yuigahama."

That earned Hikigaya a heated glare from Yumiko that made him feel like he was being stared down from a giant anaconda that was incredibly bloodthirsty.

"Huh?"

That made Hikigaya straightened his usually slouched back, "nothing Ma'am."

"I thought so," Yumiko smirked.

They all then continued walking to the school gate. While walking, Yuigahama being the Yuigahama she is started to tell about what happened on the clubroom to Yumiko with Iroha chiming in once in a while. Yuigahama then reached the part where Iroha asked Hikigaya out and Yumiko's eyes widened. She immediately turned her head to Hikigaya.

"Hikio, you're going out with Iroha-chan?"

"Yeah, just for tomorrow," he replied, making Yumiko confused. So he's just going out with her for one day, and then…

"So you're gonna break up right after?" this time, Yumiko was the one that was at the end of a glare, though this time it was a sub-zero cold glare.

"Miura-san, I believe that you are misunderstanding something here. That sloth right there," Yukino pointed at Hikigaya, " is just stupid enough to fall for Isshiki-san's trick that led him to accompanying her out tomorrow."

"H-"

Hikigaya was about to say something about Yukino's statement but was immediately silenced when Yukinoshita turned her glare to him.

"Wow, never knew you were that easy to subdue Hikio," Yumiko giggled, referring to what happened with Iroha and the glare from Yukino.

"Try being the one that glare is directed to," Hikigaya grumbled. "Besides, you know how foxy and sly that Iroha is right, considering you and her used to be a rival in love or something."

That got Yumiko, "W-Well I guess I can understand your situation. But still, that was too easy Hikio. You need more defense, otherwise you might end up being scammed by those types of girls."

"Nah, those won't work on me. Somehow only you guys are able to trick me using those methods. You guys are the only special case," that shut them all up, face all red.

"Well we part ways here, see ya," Hikigaya said as they reached their separate points, somewhere during the conversation, they went out of the school ways.

The girls all watched the retreating form of Hikigaya until he was completely out of sight. They then went on their way to their respective homes, with what Hikigaya said sticking to their minds.

"So I am a special case to him, huh." they all thought

_**(Line Break)**_

It was early morning; Hikigaya is seen just coming out of the bathroom, bits of water dripping off his hair. He was only wearing a towel that hung to his waist and went to the kitchen to get a drink before he got dressed. He met Komachi at the kitchen, who gave him a look of disapproval at his state. Not a look of disapproval due to annoyance or anything, she just doesn't want to get her hormones tested, she was a healthy growing girl after all (A/N: Ahahaha, usually the role would have been reversed). Not that she doesn't appreciate her brother's athletic body, but she still doesn't want to see it, it made her feel weird.

Hikigaya ignored his little sister before grabbing a bottle of water and went to his room. Hikigaya of course knew what his little sister's look was for, he himself was proud of it. The training he did with Totsuka and a little more workout of his own gave him an athletes body that was not too big not too small, just lean.

He got dressed, wearing a simple red shirt with a black over shirt and a plain jean but he got the feeling that when he looked at the mirror, someone entirely different was staring right back at him but ignored it. When he ate breakfast with Komachi, she looked at him the entire time with wide eyes while not saying anything.

He then head out to the station where he was supposed to meet Iroha and waited for a few minutes, when he heard a loud girl shouting, "Senpai!" and turned to that direction, already knowing who it is.

"Did you wait long, Senpai?"

"Yeah, a few minutes. Learn to come earlier will ya?"

"Mou, how many times do I have to tell you Senpai? Girls don't like it if their date says that," Iroha pouted.

"And I'm gonna tell ya that a man don't like to wait long in the heat," Iroha pouted even more at that.

Iroha wanted to say something about Hikigaya's retort before she looked at Hikigaya's face and then it dawned on her.

"Who're you?" with a blank face.

**Chapter end**

**A/N: SIGNATURE LINE'S BACK AND CLIFFHANGER RETURNS! SO HOW WAS IT? PROBABLY STILL CRAPPY. SORRY THAT IT WAS STILL SHORT AS EVER, BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS I'M TRYING TO AIM FOR AT LEAST 5K EACH CHAPTER. ALSO, I CAN'T PROMISE DAILY UPDATE OR EVEN WEEKLY, UPDATE SO PLEASE DON'T HAVE HIGH HOPES THAT I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY. **

**THANKS FOR READING AND GIVE YOUR OPINIONS IN THE REVIEW.**

**STUPID DREAMS OF THE BETRAYED, OUT!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A DATE?**

"Who are you?" with a blank face, Iroha said.

"What are you talking about Isshiki? You trying to give me a chance to back out?" the nerve of this girl, she asks him out on his precious weekday and treatment that he gets is this?

"'What are you talking about?' that is supposed to be my line! You can't just act familiar with me all of a sudden and you still haven't answered my question," this stranger was acting familiar with her and that annoyed her. But that also confused her, then who was it that she argued with earlier. This stranger also looks similar to her Senpai. The only difference was…

The eyes. The stranger had the height, hairstyle, built, posture and even the voice of her Senpai. What made this stranger clearly different her Senpai was definitely the eyes. While her Senpai have the eyes of a dead fish, this stranger had eyes of normal human, big irises and all. He was even acting the same way her Senpai usually does.

Is this person a doppelganger of her Senpai? If so then they definitely cannot be allowed to meet, her Senpai could die! Under no circumstances would she allow that to happen. In the first place, doppelganger was only supposed to look similar; they weren't supposed to have similar personality.

Then is this a twin of her senpai? But if that was the case then she would have definitely known, considering that she learned all details of her Senpai from his bio.

Isshiki was brought out of her ridiculous thoughts when Hikigaya called her out. His faces close to her, rather uncharacteristic of him, a man that likes his personal spaces.

In normal situations, Isshiki would be a blushing mess if her Senpai were this close to her. But since she thought that this man wasn't Hikigaya, all that was shown on her face was a cold look that sent shivers down Hikigaya's spine. That look did not suit her.

"Um, could you please back off, you may be confident in your good looks but I'm rather uncomfortable that you are this close to me, in fact it creeps me out. So once again, could you please back off," Hikigaya immediately backed off. Iroha was being plain cold and her tone was scaring the shit out of Hikigaya. Is this really his Kouhai that was usually sly and foxy and cute?

"You still haven't answered me, who are you?" her tone still cold and uncaring.

"It's me Isshiki. Me," Hikigaya answered rather hastily, still scared of Isshiki.

But Hikigaya's response was not what Iroha was looking for. "Oh, so your name is Ore **(A/N:** **Me in Japanese is 'Ore' for man that is)** huh? It's nice meeting you Ore-san but could you please leave, I'm waiting for someone," impossibly, Iroha's tone got even colder to the point that it could surpass Yukino's.

" Keep acting like this and I'll go home Isshiki," Hikigaya sighed and in Iroha's mind was 'Sure, go home. By all means'. " This senpai of yours have a bed welcoming him back at home that I would definitely choose over a cold self-proclaimed cute Kouhai that calls me out and straight out treats him like a stranger ya know?"

The moment Hikigaya said the word 'Senpai' Iroha's cold expression turned to one of absolute shock. This man is her Senpai? That dead fish eyed senpai? If that is so then what happened to his eyes? How come someone's eyes change drastically overnight? Is that even possible? What is she supposed to do? Her Senpai is good-looking enough with his dead fish eyes but now he looks even better than ever.

The gear in Iroha's mind keep on turning over and over to process her thoughts, making her freeze on spot. Hikigaya took this as his cue to go home and went on his way.

Just as Hikigaya was a good few meters away, Iroha's went out of her stupor and ran after him. "Wait Senpai!"

Hikigaya turned around and was instantly brought down to Iroha's face. Iroha grabbed his collars to bring his face down and inspected it. Nose, looks the same. Lips, no changes, how about the cheeks? Its…red? Then it came to her, the distance between their faces was just a few inches. Their nose was almost touching.

Blood came rushing to her face and a red faced Iroha jumped back a few meters away, in one jump, pretty impressive.

"Are you really Senpai?" Iroha asked, face still blushing.

"Who else am I supposed to be?" Hikigaya himself was still blushing but he got his composure back. Damn girl really have no sense of personal space. But he was confused; did she really not know it was him? His dead fish eyes should have been a clear give away. So he asked, "Is my dead fish eyes not a dead give away?"

Once again, Iroha was confused. Did he not know that the very thing that can be called one of his identities was gone? Instead of answering him, she went fishing in her purse for a while and took out a small mirror, and turned it to Hikigaya for him to it himself.

"What's with this mirror? You want me to look at my 'handsome' self?" his sarcasm was answered with a nod. And when he did, he was stunned. Who the heck is this guy? Who is this man staring back at him from the mirror? Is this an edited photo of him with big eyes? But how can it blink at the same time as him and copy the small movement that he does with his head? So technologies really have advanced so far huh.

"Isshiki, what kind of mirror is this, the normal kind?" he was answered with a nod. "Did you put an edited picture of mine on this mirror?" a shake of head this time. "Then who the fuc- oof!" he was interrupted by a punch to the stomach by his Kouhai.

"Curse at me again and my cute little fists will be the last thing you will have to be worried about, Senpai," the megawatt smile he received from her only delivered coldness that for the second time of the day, scared the living shit out of him.

Quickly regaining his cool, he continued " Then who is this, staring back at me from the mirror. This is definitely not me."

"Exactly my thoughts! What happened to you Senpai? Did you eat something bad yesterday?" now she won't have to explain her previous behaviors towards him just a few moments ago. That saves her some trouble of thinking and explaining.

"Eating something bad won't have this kind of effect. Anyway, I don't think anything can explain this for now so let's just put it aside. I'll go to the doctor later. Now it made sense to me, about how Komachi was acting this morning."

"Yeah, Komachi-chan is probably really shocked to see the change in her brother so early in the morning. I pity her," Iroha just went with it but she was shocked at how casual her Senpai was acting about this whole thing. Even though it was a matter concerning him, he just shrugged it off just like that. He just lost one of his identities and this is how he acts, how cool! Iroha was truly impressed.

"Well then, have a nice day Isshiki. I'm off to home," he was about to walk away but a grip on his shoulder with the grip strength that could rival an eagle's made him stop. He was afraid to turn around to see what was it holding him back but still did so. And when he did, he was greeted with Iroha's smile that just tells, "Walk another step and you're dead meat Senpai." How could that cute smile send that message to him?!

"Where do you think you're going Senpai? Home?"

"That much should be obvious."

That was what Hikigaya was supposed to say but words couldn't be formed. That smile of hers was cute, but it was only on the outside. On the inside, the scariness of that smile has no bound. It was scary as hell.

Instead what came out of Hikigaya's mouth was " To that vending machine over there, you must be thirsty right, rushing to come here and all. I'll treat you so stay still 'kay?" he may sound cool and composed but inside, he was nervous that he would displease this unexpectedly scary girl that usually acted all sly and cutesy on him.

"Hooo! Senpai is trying to earn points from me!" Iroha giggled, she wasn't really sure but that cold attitude of hers earlier seemed to scare her Senpai and now said person is trying his best to please her. It was somewhat cute, seeing him act like that.

Hikigaya had something to comment about what she said but he decided to tease her to get back at what she did to him so early in the day, "Well you could say it like that, I've been low on points with you lately after all," he then faced forward and walked to the vending machine, posture all slouched.

Calling it a success would be rather sufficient as just as he said that, Iroha's face became red. So red that it could easily be compared to a radioactive tomato. Not only that, but Iroha's mind went haywire.

What did he meant by earning points from her? Is he trying to hit on her? Then how come her usual rejection isn't coming out of her mouth, as she wants? 'Low on points with you lately'? Is he initiating that he had been trying to earn points her for a while now? If so then that shouldn't be necessary as he was always earning points from her just by interacting with her. Seriously that guy, he calls himself a loner but how can a loner easily make her heart beat so hard by merely a few words?

Just as she got her mind all together, she noticed that Hikigaya was already back from the vending machine, holding two cans of drink with one hand. She could see that one of it is the usual favorite drink of his, MAXX COFFEE, the drink is practically concentrated sugar, and he should stop drinking that before he got diabetes. The other drink is MAXX COFFEE? But it have a label that says 'low sugar' so it should be safe to drink right?

"Here, I don't know what you like so I bought you what I would call the 'Diet MAXX COFFEE'!" he handed her the drink and opened his own can then immediately chugged on it.

Iroha stared at the drink on her hand, doubt filling her mind that this thing is less sweet that the original version. She once had a taste of the drink that her Senpai liked so much by stealing a sip from him and that was definitely one of the best and worst moments of her life. Reason for that being that she had an indirect kiss with him and the other because the taste of the drink was so disgustingly sweet that it lingered on her tongue for a good few days. Drinking normal water doesn't work and somehow black coffee tasted sweet in that few days.

Deciding to throw away all doubt, she opened the can and took a sip of it. With a deadpan face she stared at the can again, specifically the label. 'Low sugar'...

My ass! If this thing is low sugar then just how low sugared is the normal beverages?! This thing is far sweeter than any sweet drinks that she ever drank! Except for the original MAXX COFFEE that is… But that's beside the point! How dare they call this sugar abomination low sugar?! Any normal person shouldn't be drinking this stuff. This thing is a lie that could bring disaster upon humanity just by existing! No, a lie would be an understatement.

Mendacity. Yes, that's the right word. This thing is mendacity! It's trying to trick humanity using the 'low sugar' label to lure humans to drink it when in fact; this thing could be in the same level of sweetness of the original version. This thing is trying to increase diabetes victims!

Seeing all sorts of face form on Iroha's face, Hikigaya couldn't help but let out a chuckle and take the can away form her. He didn't think that she would actually drink it. He thought that she would distance herself from any drink that had the name MAXX COFFEE the moment she saw it, considering her reaction the first time she tasted. It was hilarious, she even threw all sort of curses at him while he was laughing.

"Here, take this. It'll wash away the taste," Hikigaya took out a can of drink from his pocket that strangely didn't bulge from the size of the can, and put it on Iroha's hand. "But still, didn't really think that you would drink it. You practically swore at my face the first time you tasted the original version after all."

Opening the second can, she muttered small thanks before drinking it all in one go, hoping that any lingering taste of that abomination of sugary drink will be washed away. Which it did, making her feel relieved. She turned to her Senpai to give him a small smile.

Hikigaya gave his own smile that instantly turned to a grimace as for the second time of the day and his life Isshiki Iroha punched him. He hunched over from the punch, the drink that was originally his Kouhai's thankfully didn't spill while his own drink was already finished and thrown away.

"Geez, it's not a thing to joke about you know? That thing could possibly give diabetes just by drinking even half a can of it and you call that the 'Diet MAXX COFFEE'?" Iroha pouted, making Hikigaya laugh again despite the lingering pain on his stomach. "So what are you going to do with that drink?" Iroha pointed at the so-called 'low sugar' MAXX COFFEE.

"What am I gonna do with it ya say? Drink it of course, don't wanna waste after all," Hikigaya said, making Iroha a bit flustered. She may not seem to be the type to mind it but she actually does, about indirect kiss that is. Seeing her getting flustered, Hikigaya smirked, "with a straw of course."

And there it goes the good atmosphere, thrown away just like that. "Senpai, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Now, whatever you are talking about I have no idea," Hikigaya chuckled a bit. "Am I supposed to enjoy seeing your rare flustered face that I can only see every once in a while or am I supposed to enjoy getting you all riled up like this?"

Hikigaya leaned a bit closer to Iroha and then landed the finishing blow "or am I supposed to be enjoying you as a whole?"

Blood filled Iroha's face again, making her red all over. Hikigaya hanging out with Yukinoshita Haruno was definitely a bad thing. He's starting to pick up her teasing habit and a teasing Hikigaya is bad for her heart. He is even starting to mind less and less about personal space, a thing that he used to mind a lot.

But Iroha, despite being flustered didn't back down. Teasing was her field of specialty after all so she countered him. "Senpai is getting bolder and bolder by day, are you perhaps starting to get serious about trying to get me to go out with you?" Iroha then leaned closer to his ear and softly blew on it.

But Hikigaya didn't falter at all, compared to Haruno, this kind of flirty teasing was nothing. Haruno's way of teasing was more extreme than this. "Too bad for ya Isshiki, that won't work on me, no matter how sensitive my ear is," Hikigaya then backed off with a smug face. This was probably the first time Hikigaya ever won against Iroha in this kind of thing so he was very proud of himself and made a reminder to thank Haruno for this, for her indirect involvement.

"I see, so Senpai is getting more invulnerable to this stuff huh?" Iroha mumbled. "Maybe I should take it up a notch and take it a bit more to the extreme?"

Iroha probably didn't mean to say it out loud but Hikigaya definitely heard it and a shiver immediately ran down his spine, if she's gonna take it to the extreme then she's probably going for Haruno's level of extreme teasing and Haruno's level are almost to the intimate level of teasing. (A/N: In Haruno's chapter, I will try to show what level I meant)

"H-Hey Isshiki, let's forget about this kind of stuff and start doing what you came here for. I-I mean we're just wasting time standing around and not doing anything productive," scared at the thought of Iroha turning into a second Haruno, Hikigaya tried to turn her attention away from this teasing shits.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well then, let's go Senpai, you're going to have so much to carry so better prepare yourself."

Hikigaya grunted as they began to walk after hearing what Iroha just said. "Spare me please," he said pathetically " isn't taking away my weekend enough punishment for what I did yesterday."

"What are you complaining for, it should probably be nothing for you. I may have said that you're going to have so much to carry but all that you're gonna carry is the clothes that I'm gonna buy. Other than that we'll just hang around the mall and do some stuffs," her eyes travelled around Hikigaya's body for a bit "or is all that muscles just for show?"

"Huh? That doesn't have anything to do with my body. What matters is that you sound like you're gonna buy a lot of clothes and then make me walk around the mall with all the heavy clothes. Can't you at least shop before going home?" negotiating has the high possibility of not working but what's wrong with at least trying.

"Nope, if I go shopping last some clothes that I want may be out of stock so I'm not taking any risks. Anyway, complain all you want later, for now lets just walk."

Any complaints stopped and as they continued walking, Iroha became a Yuigahama, just that she is a bit smarter…and sly. Surprisingly, Hikigaya went along the conversation and gave long replies instead of his usual short replies.

That is another thing that changed about Hikigaya, aside from his eyes that is. But this is actually something that happened a while ago, during club time. It was when he forgot to bring his light novel with him so he joined the conversation that Yuigahama forced on him and since then, he became somewhat nice in going along with conversations. That Yuigahama probably infected Hikigaya with her bubbliness.

Anyway, after a while of walking and talking they arrived at the mall.

_**(TIME SKIP)**_

After a painfully long time of shopping which took a few hours, the two went out of the clothes section and went down a floor to take poor Hikigaya away from any clothe related stores. Poor guy was reminded of the harshness of shopping with women once again, the first time being with his mom and Komachi.

"Ahahaha, you sure look tired Senpai. But you better get used to this, might be useful for you in the future," she then accidentally let out a thought of her " I may not be the only one you're going to do this kind of thing with."

"Huh, what was that?" Hikigaya tried his best to pretend that he misheard that and also that he didn't hear any of what Iroha accidentally let out.

"N-No, it's nothing. Let's just go find somewhere to eat, I'm getting hungry," a bit panicked, Iroha stuttered. Good thing he didn't hear that, he doesn't have to know about for now.

"Sure, I think I know a good café not far from here. Should be good enough for ya right?"

"Maybe, I rarely eat at this part of the mall so it's my first time going around here. How high your points are going to be depends on how good the café is. You are running low on points so please treat me well okay?" a sincere megawatt smile bloomed on her face, making Hikigaya blush before he quickly turned his head away to hide his blush.

"What, are trying to be Komachi? Sorry to say but you're not as cute as her so it won't work on me," he may sound firm but he's still facing away with a blush on his face.

Iroha giggled at his antics, as always, a brocon. She went closer to him, grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder "but it seemed to work well in my opinion Senpai."

Although a bit shocked at her bold action, he brushed it off as her being touchy feely just like Komachi does when with she is with him thus, activating his brotherly instincts. Even then, it was still somewhat embarrassing for him.

"Well you could say it like that, but still, not as cute as Komachi," to say that the two of them was an interesting sight to see would be an understatement because it's not everyday that anyone could see tomatoes walking beside each other like a couple.

"H-Hey Isshiki, I think this is a bit too close don't ya think?" at first it didn't seem to matter but as time passed on and they walked further, he started to realize that their physical contact is more intimate than he thought so he tried to pry her off gently.

Same with Iroha, as soon as she realized that, she jumped a little away from him and just walked ahead, face down.

The two of them continued to walked around in silence. Just as it was starting to get awkward, the café that Hikigaya mentioned earlier came to view and with no words, they entered.

The café was small and doesn't have many customers, making it look pretty empty. But it gave a off an aura of calmness that soothes away any negative emotion as soon as they enter the café.

Because the café was pretty much empty, they were able to get a table for them right away.

"This is a nice café, it just soothes you. I wonder why it doesn't have many customer?"

"I don't know, but to me it's both good and bad that it doesn't have many customers. Bad that their business isn't blooming well and good that because the fewer the people here, the more calming it gets when you enter this place, it's a mystery to me that this café functions like that," Iroha can see the trueness of what Hikigaya just said, even though it's her first time in the café.

Hikigaya called for the waiter and a man that looked like he was in his forties came. "Old man, give me the usual and for this girl, what do you want Isshiki?"

"Um, can you elaborate a little on what you mean by the usual? For all I know this is your first time coming here," the old man said, making shocked that the nice old man that sometimes gave him food on the house would forget him.

But then he remembered, his damned eyes! He thought that it was going to be a pain in the ass to explain his situation so he just listed his usual order that only he ever ordered. "House blend coffee with extra amount of sugar and cream, make sure to use sweet milk and add some caramel in it. For the food, a sweetened strawberry cheesecake would be fine. That good enough for ya to remember me old man?"

"Oh, Hikigaya-kun! You look different somehow; I didn't recognize you at all. What changed?"

"The eyes, don't know what happened though. Just ignore it, you'll get used to seeing me like this. So Isshiki, your order?"

"Ah, I'll just have black coffee and this dark chocolate cake _**(A/N: Actually tastes good)**_. I kind of don't want to eat anything really sweet for now," Iroha shuddered as she remembered the abomination she drank this morning.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a bit," the old man then went back to the kitchen.

"Now that I think about it, yesterday you threatened to drink MAXX COFFEE in front of me right?" yesterday was pretty hectic since she came.

"Yeah why?"

"Should've let you go on with it, it may be a torture for me but seeing you suffer from the sweetness would have been good," Hikigaya chuckled at the thought of Iroha cursing him again for always drinking that sweet monster.

"Geh, now I'm glad that I didn't go through with it. The sweetness would have been enough torture but added with you enjoying me suffer is something I don't think I can handle," Iroha grimaced at the bad combination of torture.

"Yesterday you said that the student council work is done for the month right, so you gonna be coming to the club everyday?" not that he wanted for her to come everyday, but something just doesn't feel right when she doesn't come on her free time.

Being serious for once, she answered for real "I can't say for sure, even though our work is done, sometimes the teachers just throw works on us all of a sudden so I may not come everyday."

"Oh, I see," Hikigaya accidentally used a disappointed tone. She may sometimes annoy him but he grew fond of her antics throughout the year he had known her.

Iroha noticed his disappointed tone but didn't make any comment on it. She knew him long enough to know that when he uses a disappointed tone in this kind of situation, it's accidental.

It also made her happy that she is something somewhat special to him but she knew, there is more girls that can make him feel like this. She grew determined to win more of his affections, even though that will make some people sad. She also had a last option plan and if she were to tell that plan to her rivals in his affection, she may be called crazy for her plan is kind of crazy.

"Senpai, you never told me what happened between Orimoto-san and you. That time you just brushed it off without explaining anything, same with her."

"Like I said that day, a lot of things happened in the past. You could say that is what made me what I am today. Maybe it could have gone the other way and made a different me but I can say that if given the chance to change it, I won't change it."

"Why is that? If I were given a chance to change something drastic I would probably take the chance," Iroha was a bit confused at his choice, why throw away such a big chance?

"If I were to change it, then I won't be what I am today," he was cut off by Iroha.

"You already said that Senpai," she deadpanned.

"I know, but I'm not finished yet. As I said before you interrupted me, if I were not the person I am today, then I can surely say that I won't meet the service club. Not meeting the service club changes a lot of things. For instances, I won't be able to help you with the whole president stuff, thus me not meeting you. There would be a lot of things that I would be missing out on if I were to be different. Though it was a pain, the service club made me meet a lot of people," he was starting to see that he couldn't really call himself a loner anymore. The least he can call himself would be a man with few friends.

Yes, friends. That is what he has nowadays. They won't admit it when face-to-face but they surely are friends. The service club and Iroha, he can call them his friends for sure. There were some more but he can't really be certain about those peoples.

Iroha laughed a little, making Hikigaya confused " I asked you out today to have some fun but I didn't expect it to become a little heart to heart talk."

"Yeah, how did it turn like this? I expected today to be a pain but I enjoyed it, though still tiring."

"Tiring you say, let's see you complain when you're in my shoes, shopping with constant complains from your date."

They both then let out a heartfelt laugh. Times like this is rare between the two of them. At times, they would do this but that was usually done in the service clubroom where Yuigahama and Yukino are also present.

Their order came and they ate, finishing their food in silence with a bit of teasing here and there. When it time to pay, Hikigaya unexpectedly paid for both of them, stunning Iroha. The Hikigaya Hachiman, known in the service club for his unwillingness to pay for other people's bill, was paying for both of them! Is the meteor gonna strike down today?!

"You're paying Senpai? What's the occasion?"

"You said it yourself right, that I'm your date today. So I'm just being a good date and pay for our meal. Or are you suggesting that we pay for ourselves?"

Hikigaya once again stunned Iroha; he said that he is her date today. He not only paid their meal, but also admitted that this is a date! Butterflies swarmed Iroha's stomach and her face became red. Today Hikigaya just kept on making her fall for him more and more.

Deciding that it was time to go home, they went on their merry way out of the mall.

_**(TIME SKIP)**_

The two were on their way to the station, already nearing it.

"Thanks for today Senpai, I had a good time. If I were to give you points then I think I will give 80 points," Iroha said, surprising Hikigaya a bit.

"That high? I don't think I did anything good today except pay for our meal though. So where did the other 20 points go to?"

"Come a little bit closer to me and you will earn those 20 points. Please face forward until I am done."

Hikigaya did as Iroha said and moved closer to her. As soon as he was within her range, she took his arms for balance and got on her tiptoes, placing a quick peck to his cheek. That effectively got Hikigaya red, but Iroha's face was even worse. Her face was so red that Hikigaya was afraid that it would explode.

"That completes the point, giving you a hundred point. Now if you would excuse me," Iroha ran to the station with her face still red and facing down, bumping into a few people in the process.

Hikigaya stood still, placing a hand on his cheek that was kissed just a few moments ago. "That was new, is this what she meant when she said that she will take it up a notch?" he remembered in the morning, she said that she will take her teasing up a notch. He had other suspicion but he shrugged it off, no way that is possible.

He looked around and he could still see Iroha in the crowd, her red face making her easy to discover. He took out his phone and sent a text to her, the text containing something that he forgot to say before she ran off. "Be careful on your way home."

He saw her took out her phone and not even a minute after, a reply came "Yeah, you be careful too Senpai, don't take a detour when you see those scamming girls."

He smiled at her reply, even when she was embarrassed; she was still as cheeky as ever. He waited until the train departed before he went on his way home. It was getting dark and he didn't bring bicycle with him, it was going to be a long walk home for him. Even though it was night, it was still as hot as ever. Sweat was rolling down his face, so he decided to slow jog to get some cool air. It was also good for burning all the sugar that he consumed today, especially after drinking two cans and kinds of MAXX COFFEE.

When he jogged, he thought of what happened during the day, a torturous two hour of shopping with Iroha and a meal that became a little heart to heart talk though it was one sided. Thinking about it, they didn't really do much. Is Iroha really satisfied? But then, he remembered the kiss to the cheek yes she was definitely satisfied.

Feeling cooled enough; he stopped slow jogging and walked normally. But the heat soon replaced that and once again, sweat was rolling down his face. Why did he leave his bike at home he didn't know and he cursed himself for that.

As he was cursing himself for leaving his bike, he heard the loud sound of a dog's barking that was soon accompanied by a scream.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: YO GUYS! I HIT THE 5K MARK! THOUGH NOT VERY IMPRESSIVE BUT AT LEAST IT PROVES THAT I'M IMPROVING A LITTLE. AND ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER…IT WAS ON PURPOSE.**

**AND I WILL LEAVE IT TO YOU GUYS TO DECIDE WHO THE PERSON THAT IS SCREAMING WILL BE. I WILL TRY TO ADJUST THE SITUATION ACCORDING TO WHO YOU GUYS CHOSE. **

**PLEASE TELL ME THE PERSON OF YOUR CHOICE IN THE REVIEW.**

**STUPID DREAMS OF THE BETRAYED OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DAYS OF CONFUSION AMUSEMENT**

"WHOA! CALM DOWN YOU DAMN DOG! OI! DON'T GO RUNNING SRTAIGHT AT ME BEFORE I FINISH TALKING!" a girl yelled panicked in the almost silent neighborhood.

A girl comically running around in circles with a dog in hind repeatedly, that was the sight that Hikigaya came upon to when he ran to the place that he thought he heard the scream came from and instead of helping, he just stood there for a moment before letting out a hysterical laugh at the sight of Miura Yumiko running in circles. It was a sight for sore eyes.

Noticing the hysterical laugh of a really familiar voice, Yumiko turned around and yelled at Hikigaya instead "HIKIO! EVERY SECOND YOU SPEND THERE LAUGHING WILL ADD TO THE TIME TO HOW LONG AND SLOWLY PAINFULLY THAT I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU SO YOU BETTER COME HERE STOP THIS DOG RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah. I'll let you do that after I have my fill laughing at this rare sight so have fun for now," Hikigaya was having a hard time finishing that sentence in between his hysterical laughs.

"Damn you Hikio! Just you wait, I'll soon beat the living shit out of you after I deal with this dog!" yelled Yumiko furiously. She then ran full speed at a wall and then suddenly made a dash turn, the dog unable to make a turn in time crashed to the wall and went unconscious.

Angered that Hikigaya didn't be helped her, she changed her path and ran straight at Hikigaya. Remembering a move from a wrestling show, she increased her speed and lowered her stance before jumping at the laughing Hikigaya, spearing him. Hikigaya fell from the force exerted, giving Yumiko the chance to straddle him while pinning his arms with her legs.

"Hoooh, so you were just gonna laugh at me as that dog was chasing me around huh? Guess what Hikio, I'll make do of my promise and slowly beat the living shit out of you at this very moment so prepare yourself," dark aura could be seen coming out of Yumiko as she was straddling Hikigaya.

Though he was pinned down and was about to receive the beating of his life, Hikigaya was still laughing from the sight he just witnessed.

"Like I said before, I'll let you beat me up after I had my fill of laughter. Now that I had enough laughing and something to make me laugh at whenever I'm bored, I'll let you do so," Hikigaya said while wiping off tears that he let out while laughing. He then continued with a somewhat spine chilling smile" if you can that is."

"Huh? What can you do in this situation? You arms are pinned, I'm straddling you so you basically can't do shit to me right now. Know that I'm in complete control right now so wipe off that smile of yours since it's starting to annoy me and somehow give me the chills," Yumiko was about to say some more but he kept his smile, giving her bad feelings.

"H-Hey, stop that. You're seriously starting to scare me you know? Hey, seriously Hikio stop that. Why are smiling at me like that? Hey Hikio!" that smile of his was seriously starting to scare her. Who wouldn't after receiving a smile that seemed to be printed on his face while being stared in the eyes like that? At a point, she started to yell and tears were welling up in her eyes as she was really getting scared by Hikigaya. He was still smiling and he didn't even blink the whole time, someone that doesn't get unnerved by that probably have some balls of steel. Who smiles without blinking?

"What do you mean by that Miura? I'm very sure that I'm just giving you a normal smile so why are you scared?" still smiling, Hikigaya decided to speak. He then let out a low toned giggle, scaring the shit out of Yumiko even more as she yelped "You said that you were gonna beat me up so why aren't you doing so? Like you said, you immobilized me so I can't do anything to counter or block you. So I ask once again, why aren't you doing so?"

Tears was about to roll down her cheeks but after she finally got a good look at his face, all of it magically disappeared and she immediately moved away from him like it burned her. She then asked a question that Hikigaya was waiting for to come from her with wide eyes and opened jaws "who the hell are you?"

Once again, he burst out laughing and this time, openly rolling on the ground while banging his hand on it, making Yumiko confused. One moment this guy was being scary and another he was rolling on the ground while laughing. "Damn, I waited long for that question to come up and that look on your face, priceless! Damn, I might need to keep a record on how long it takes before that question comes up every time they meet this 'new' me. So for now, congrats Miura for taking the first place for taking the longest time to ask me that, though you're only the second person to do so."

"Hey whoever you are, I don't know what you're talking about so you better explain it to me immediately 'cause you're not making any sense to me right now."

Hikigaya, not being able to find easy words to explain the situation took out his phone and clicked on a contact of his. He turned his phone so that it faced Yumiko, showing her name on the contact list. He then pressed the call button and seconds after Yumiko's phone rang.

Yumiko took out her phone and was shocked to see the name 'Hikio' calling her. She answered while looking at the 'stranger' whose phone then showed that his call was answered. Yumiko's eyes widened more than it possibly could as realization dawned to her "Hikio?"

"Yes, the one and only and in flesh" he replied with a mock bow. As he was facing up from his mock bow, he was genuinely surprised to see Yumiko right in front of him. She was looking down so he also looked down to see what she was looking at, only to receive an uppercut from Yumiko, lifting him up from the ground a little from the force of the punch and then making him fall on his butt. A bit dazed, he looked up and almost shit his pant at that moment.

Slowly walking up to him was Yumiko, with the image of a Shinigami that seemed eager to rip his soul straight out of his ass behind her.

"So you have the balls to not only let me deal with that dog by myself but also to scare me like that just so you can get some entertainment out of it? I'm honestly impressed right now Hikio. I'll discuss your change later but now, now, we need to have some serious talk about your behavior of enjoying people's suffering like that **RIGHT HIKIO?"** Yumiko's tone was calm at first but at the end, her tone turned demonic as the Shinigami behind her grinned ear to ear at Hikigaya.

_**(TIME SKIP)**_

After a good scolding from Yumiko, Hikigaya was sitting on his knees; face down with a somewhat bumped head.

"Now mind explaining what happened to your eyes?" Yumiko asked in a still pissed off tone and Hikigaya immediately straightened his slightly slouched back.

"I don't know ma'am. All I know is that I woke up like this in the morning. I was planning to go to the doctors after I finished accompanying Isshiki go shopping for her clothes but it was already late when we finished to I moved it a bit to a later date. I was on my way home before I encountered you here. That's all ma'am!" Hikigaya explained politely in fear of pissing this scary woman in front of him any further.

"I have no idea why you're telling me how you spent your day today but what I get is that you have no idea of why it happened at all?" Yumiko asked, getting and affirmative answer from him.

Facing up, he was glad to see that she seemed to have calmed down and that the Shinigami that was behind her was finally gone. "So how long am I supposed to kneel like this? The small rocks on this ground are starting to hurt me you see, so can I get up?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Stand up, you need to go home," Yumiko said as Hikigaya stood up. She then continued with a glare " after you send me to my house that is."

"Huh?"

"What's with that? You weren't going to make me, a defenseless maiden, go home alone in this dark night **are you**?" the demonic tone she used earlier arise again and the Shinigami appeared behind her for a brief moment.

"Never will I think of doing such thing ma'am!"

"Good."

The two then started their walk home, which was the opposite of the way to Hikigaya's house. Hikigaya looked back at the path to his with teary eyes but continued walking nonetheless. He then mumbled, "Defenseless maiden my ass, that punch of yours probably can break walls."

"What was that?"

"Nothing ma'am!"

"I thought so," Yumiko said with a smug face. She then face forward and let out a giggle. She heard what he said and knew that he actually didn't mean that. She knew that if he was being serious that she probably wouldn't be able to lay even a single finger on him and that made her think that his chivalry was cute. Willing to take a beating from a woman just like that. That was one of the many things that she loved about him.

Yes, love. She was willing to admit that. Admit that she fell in love with Hikigaya Hachiman. Not came to like as in a simple crush. Love. She fell hard for him and she cursed herself for that. Why would she curse herself you ask? Reason for that is that this damn guy is damn magnet for girls. Not just normal girls, but girls that could easily fit into top beauties in their whole school. Not that she wasn't confident in her looks. Far from it, in fact she is really proud to say that she is a drop dead gorgeous girl. She got it all, good looks and curves. Who wouldn't want to date her at the first sign of affection from her? Well obviously this guy doesn't. She had been dropping hint at him for the time that she became somewhat close to him but this guy just doesn't get it.

Back to the girls that this chick magnet attracted. They are all beauties, close to him and are also dropping hints at him. What made them different than her? The answer to that is they spent time with him longer than she did. They had a head start. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle with no hope, but that doesn't deter her determination at all. That actually fired her up more to make up for the lost time. But once again she gets pissed off. This damn guy brushes off peoples' advances at him as things that normies do. This guy is too thickheaded.

The whole time Yumiko was thinking to herself, Hikigaya watched her face morph from one expression to another repeatedly. He first laughed quietly when her face turn a bit red but then got scared when she scowled. He got scared even further when she accidentally let out a thought of hers, "damn guy" she growled. He then sent his condolences to the poor guy that managed to get on the bad side of this girl. But he didn't know that he sent his condolences to his own self because he was that 'poor guy' that she cursed just now.

"By the way Hikio, what was that thing that you did to me before?" Yumiko suddenly asked.

"I did a lot of things to you not long ago ya know? Which one" Hikigaya said with a chuckle

"Geez, don't say it like that. That was too suggestive. What I meant was that thing you did to me when I pinned you down," said Yumiko with pink hues on her cheeks.

"Now who's being suggestive? Pinned me down? What were you gonna do to me when you pinned me down?" Hikigaya chuckled as he saw her face turn red with a poof. " I didn't do anything to you accept for smile and stare at you in the eyes. The others were your own doing."

"What do you mean by that? You're not making any sense at all."

"Hmm maybe I should give you another demonstration to deliver a better explanation that you can easily understand. Should I?" Hikigaya's face had a shit eating grin as he saw her visibly panic.

"You dare do that again and the next thing you know is that you'll be on the ground half-dead Hikio!" Yumiko panicked and threatened Hikigaya as she slowly backed away from him.

"Hoooh?" Hikigaya then gave her the same spine-chilling smile he gave her earlier. "Are you sure that you are going to be able to do that?" he continued, making her panic even more. He then landed the finishing blow by looking at her straight in the eyes, as if he was staring right into her soul. His eyes as if changing back to their dead fish state to add effects.

Yumiko yelped and froze on spot as soon as Hikigaya looked into her eyes. She didn't know why that despite experiencing it for the second time, instead of getting used to it she just got more frightened by it. The first time, she was still able to speak and move but this time, she couldn't even move, let alone utter a single word.

Hikigaya let it drag out for a little while before making Yumiko snap out of it with a flash that came from his phone. "Not a bad expression if I say so myself. What do think Miura?" he said as he walked to her side and showed her the image of her looking like a deer caught in a spotlight with teary eyes.

"Damn you Hikio!" Yumiko yelled and started to rain real full-powered punches at Hikigaya, as he laughed hard and half-assed parried away her punches with one arm, as the other was busy holding his stomach that was starting to hurt from laughing too much.

Finally done laughing, Hikigaya caught both of her wrists in one hand and held it above her head making Yumiko blush at the warmth of his hand and the fact that her breast was making itself more visible that it originally was, considering the size. "Now listen carefully Miura, what I did just now was an intimidation tactic of mine that works on its own by the receiver themselves."

Hikigaya then let her wrists go and took a step back. "You see, most people are stupid, they call themselves smart and animals stupid. But the thing is that those animals that they call stupid trick us humans. The thing I did just now I learned from what I saw a kitten; a small kitten did to someone that was picking on it. The kitten didn't run away when thrown a rock at it; instead it stared at the guy and kept on staring. Probably stared right to his souls. This guy got scared and ran. One small kitten made a much bigger human ran away simply by staring."

Seeing Yumiko's confused face, he gave a simple conclusion to her, "You see, when we get stared in the eyes by someone that we were supposed to intimidate, it immediately made our brain know that they are not scared so rather than them getting scared, we get scared instead. I don't know how to explain it but that's just how it works. I just upgraded that thing by simply adding a smile. Before it would work very well with my dead eyes but I guess with this new eyes the effect is a lessened a bit."

"Yeah I can guess what would happen if you did that with your dead eyes. Some poor sod probably wet their pants," Yumiko laughed at the though of a thug running away from Hikigaya with wet pants while crying to their mom.

"Yeah that actually happened once. This guy picked on me on a train and when I did that he wet his pants on spot and went home crying. People made a ring barrier around him the whole trip."

They both laughed at that and continued walking.

"Hey Hikio. Can I ask something?" Yumiko asked suddenly.

"Well this is rare, you asking permission before asking something. What's got you so curious?" replied a slightly shocked Hikigaya.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh? That's it?" asked the bewildered Hikigaya. He received a nod from her, "Yeah I'm free. Don't really have anything to do so probably gonna do the same thing as usual. Laze around and then sleep. While my eyes have changed, my routine and laziness will never change. You could say that laziness is my most obvious identity now."

"I asked one simple question and you answer it with bullshits of laziness. When did you get this talkative?" grumbled the annoyed girl.

"Hey, I answer you with short responds you get angry and beat me up. I answer with long responds you get annoyed. What's with girls and their inconsistencies?" Hikigaya still remembered when Yumiko got angry when he only gave her short replies while talking to him so she lost her patience after a whole two hours of talking and only receiving short answers and beat him up. That was then only time that he genuinely couldn't do anything against her. He shudders at that memory.

"Yeah I told you to give me long responds but I never told you to spout long bullshits like that!"

"Then you will have to bear with bullshits 'cause whenever you speak with me. After all, this mouth of mine is made specifically to spout bullshits," the smug look on Hikigaya's face had an effect that he wanted to see.

Yeah, she got annoyed. "You wipe that look off your face before-" Yumiko suddenly stopped talking as she realized where it was going to end up and that ending is not good for her.

She almost got goaded into making a threat at him, which will end up with him giving her that scary smile and stare again.

"What's up Miura, cat got you tongue?"

"Damn you. I almost fell for that again. If I were to receive that look again I would probably get nightmares for weeks. Curse you and your intimidation techniques," Yumiko cursed, earning her a light chuckle from Hikigaya.

"So you knew where it would end up with if you were to continue what you were about to say," Hikigaya said, his smug face still on. "You're getting smarter."

"Oh what I wouldn't do to wipe that look off of his face," mumbled Yumiko. "Also, what's with that condescending tone, are you implying that I'm inferior to you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know for sure that my superior won't fall for the same trick twice," almost immediately after he said that he had to duck to avoid her slap that was aimed to his head.

While still continuing walking, he glanced to the side to see a pouting Yumiko. A sight that was too cute for her own good.

"Hey, you never answered my question," Hikigaya said out of nowhere.

"Not my fault that you distracted me by your bullshits. So for that, your question will forever remain unanswered," retorted the annoyed Yumiko, dawdling along with her tone.

"Is that so? Well that question wasn't really important and you actually kind of answered it in a way so…" Hikigaya dragged the end of his sentence as if he was going to say some more but just stopped there.

"What? Not gonna finish that?" asked the curious blonde, as the curious type of people, she just couldn't bear it if people say something and then just half-assed stopped in the end. It made her curious.

"Nope."

"WHAT?!" well that definitely wasn't the answer she was expecting. "What do you mean nope?!"

"Well nope is nope. I mean that I'm not finishing my sentence."

"Finish it! I'm getting curious here damn it!"

"Exactly what I'm aiming for here so guess that's it," he replied and turned to face her, giving her the most shit-eating grin he could possibly muster.

"Wha-?! Hikio you better wipe that grin off your face or-" she stopped as she remembered that threatening this idiot would backfire on her so she opted to just stay silent. Admitting defeat.

Impossibly, Hikigaya's shit-eating grin became even shittier upon seeing her admitting her loss.

Hikigaya felt like he had conquered Yumiko.

"Hey, we're here," a reason that Hikigaya didn't answer her was because they reached her house already and was making a scene outside of it. Well the other was just so he could tease her as an entertainment.

"Huh?" she looked to the side and lo and behold, her house! "I didn't realize that we've already arrived. Well guess that's that. See you tomorrow Hikio and don't forget to come. I will text you the time and place later," Yumiko said as she walked in her house.

Hikigaya only replied with a small wave and once she closed the door, he went on his way to his own house.

End.

**A/N: Okay I'm ending it here for now since I ran out of stuff to write. I know it's been a long time since I updated the first 2 chaps of the re-write and I'm sorry for that but hey, I'm back and I hope until I can finish this fic this time. I can't promise that though.**

**For the place that Miura's gonna want to take Hikigaya to, I will leave that to you guys( if there are still readers that is…) to decide. 2 day to tell me the place in the reviews. If I get no response from you guys then I'll just wreck my non-existent brain for ideas.**

**STUPID DREAMS OF THE BETRAYED OUT!**


End file.
